


【庄树受】宴

by illus_g



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: Gang Rape, M/M, Seduction, mob
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24715249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illus_g/pseuds/illus_g
Summary: 路人×庄树mob车 ｜ pwp⚠️预警⚠️ 【np路人有！下药有！迷奸轮奸有❗️❗️❗️】角色不上升真人🙏🏻看清预警，不喜点❌
Relationships: 日天受向 - Relationship
Kudos: 9





	【庄树受】宴

**Author's Note:**

> 路人×庄树  
> mob车 ｜ pwp  
> ⚠️预警⚠️ 【np路人有！下药有！迷奸轮奸有❗️❗️❗️】  
> 角色不上升真人🙏🏻  
> 看清预警，不喜点❌

把成彬从看守所捞出来的那天，他们又和隔壁男高打了一场，说是群殴，其实不过是将举报的那小子单拎出来收拾了一顿。  
庄树揪着他领口，贴近被揍得七荤八素肿得像猪头似的脸，拍了两下，淡淡说“今天就当买个教训，下次再搞我兄弟就没这么简单了……”

有人提议放松放松，于是一行人又去了平常光顾的桌球房开了个包间。  
庄树右手关节处在刚刚单方面的斗殴中擦伤了，小磷子问老板娘要来救护包帮他包扎。他小心翼翼捧着庄树白皙瘦长的手指吹了几下，“树哥，疼吗？”庄树陷在沙发软座里，皱着眉侧头看了他一眼，“动作利索点，别跟个娘们似的。”他从裤子口袋摸出一包平原，抽了一只叼到嘴上，站在一旁的大熊立刻掏出火机帮他点上。

“现在人都齐了，我说个事儿……”庄树翘着二郎腿吸了口烟，缓缓吐出来，“我决定复读一年，考警校。”房间虽然吵闹，但庄树的话清楚地传到了每个人耳朵里。  
所有人停下手上的动作看向他，一时间谁都没说话。  
“都看着我干嘛，哥要改邪归正了，不为我高兴吗？”庄树对凝固的气氛皱了下眉，抽回手的同时挑了下小磷子的下巴，深深吸了一口烟。  
成彬第一个鼓掌打破了尴尬和紧绷感，他给大熊使了个颜色，“去买两打啤酒，我们给树哥庆祝庆祝。”大熊点头出去了。  
庄树嘴上说着，“这有什么好庆祝的……”却止不住笑意。  
“祝树哥马…马到成功！”  
“对。功成名就！”一群没念几天书的混子，绞尽脑汁硬挤了几句吉利话。气氛再次活络起来。

大熊提着啤酒回来，背着庄树指指外面，比了个OK的手势，成彬点点头，接过大熊递给他的啤酒咬开瓶盖，递给庄树。  
每个兄弟都来与他碰杯，庄树半笑不笑地应付，那个辅警事儿总梗在他心头。半瓶下肚，庄树觉得眼前的事物开始发飘，他想站起身，身体却不受控制的瘫软在沙发里，一股莫名的燥热窜过身体流向下身中心，他揉了揉眉心，又喝了口冰啤酒。情况没有丝毫缓解，反而愈演愈烈。  
“树哥，怎么满头是汗，热吗，快擦擦，我帮你把扣子解开吧。”庄树这才反应过来自己是被人下药了——被自己兄弟。  
七手八脚地上来帮他脱掉了衬衫，又解开皮带裤头。不知谁弄来两条领带捆紧了他的双手，又蒙了他眼睛。  
“放开我！”庄树疲软的抵抗被一只手轻松压住了，无数双手在他身上游走，衣服、裤子、鞋袜，被剥得干净。瓷白纤长的身体完全的赤裸裸的展现在兄弟们面前，庄树难堪地侧过身，却被一把扳正，兄弟们轮流跪到他面前亲吻他的手指。  
“树哥，都是你不好。”  
“你们要干什么……”  
“放心，很快乐的。”

庄树被公主抱起放在桌球台上，朝两边大扯开腿。他一脚揣在不知是谁的脸上，那人顺势捏住他脚踝舔他脚底心。  
有人张口含住了他因为药物刺激半勃起的性器，湿热口腔突如其来的包裹刺激得庄树轻轻一弹，他手指抠住粗糙的台面喘息逐渐加重。来回吞吐了几下，那人用舌头抵住他顶端的小孔轻轻吮吸，庄树过电般一机灵，叫出声来，舌头又舔过柱身轻吻下面的囊袋，两个小球被含进嘴里任由舌头亵玩，那人口活真不赖，最后几下深喉，把本就身体极度敏感的庄树送上高潮，黏腻湿热的液体射在自己小腹，他脚趾抠住桌球台边，腿根微微发颤，难耐地小声哼哼。  
那人又抓住他脚趾舔舐，把他圆润的趾头含进嘴里，湿润的吻一路从脚踝爬到大腿内侧，在那里狠狠吮出红印迹。  
双腿突然被拉高，有湿凉滑腻的液体挤到他的腿根，手指就着液体往他后穴里捅。又有手抚上了他的分身，刚射过的软肉立马又抖抖擞擞精神起来，庄树后仰着脖颈大喘着气，有人用牙齿啃咬他的喉结。手指顺势钻进去抽插起来，两根手指转着各种角度，在里面大开大合，搅得天翻地覆。  
等玩到庄树身体松弛，小穴柔软任人采撷，手指撤了出去，硬挺的龟头抵住入口，甫一挺埋了进去，庄树只觉得自己身体被打入一个粗硬滚烫的楔子，烫得他头脑发胀，忍不住小声抱怨“好烫……好大……疼……”。  
那人低头舔吻他的嘴角，“喜欢吗？”不等庄树回答，自顾自抽插起来。火楔子进进出出，磨得他疼得快麻木了，他抬手死死咬住自己手腕，绷紧身体。身上人察觉到他的异样，放缓了动作，去摸他萎靡的分身，“宝贝，马上就不疼了，马上就让你爽。”  
说罢低头啃咬庄树的乳头，淡红的小粒被吮咬得水亮，牙齿轻轻刮过玩得肿大熟透的乳尖，庄树轻哼一声，另一边乳头兀自寂寞地挺立起来。男人一边照顾着他分身，一边换着角度在他身体里研磨，蹭上一处软肉庄树大腿一下抽搐，紧接着一股酥麻的感觉从贴合摩擦的地方窜到男人手、口揉捏、吮吸的地方，窜到他大脑让他发疯，他忍不住叫出声，难耐得挺胸把男人的脑袋按向另一侧乳头。  
男人大力顶弄碾压他那处软肉，衔着他乳粒轻轻拉扯，“宝贝，是这儿吗？爽吗？”庄树用手掩面，辗转呻吟。他的腿被拉直架到男人肩膀，再重重压了下来，几乎要把他折叠起来，性器不迭在他体内进出，男人的喘息声粗重声音沙哑，“宝贝身体怎么这么软……是不是天生就是给人操的。”他大口喘着气，小穴不自觉得收缩地更厉害。  
每插一下，庄树就被顶得爬上去一段，再被掐着腰拖回来。桌球台面短棱扎手的毛面随着身上那人大力抽插的动作，来回摩擦着庄树臀部背部，几十下后他终于忍不住叫喊，“停…停一下，疼……疼……”  
小磷子凑到他耳边舔着他耳廓，伸到耳孔模仿进进出出的淫靡动作问，“树哥，哪里疼？”  
身上的人停了动作，庄树身体食髓知味地绞紧了埋在身体里的巨物，咽了下唾沫，“台面……磨得疼……”。那人抓着他双腿把他下身拎离了台面，伸手揉了揉他擦得隐隐发红的屁股，白皙的臀肉点缀着缕缕绯红，像是熟透的水蜜桃，男人大手抓住他丰腴的臀瓣揉搓，白嫩的臀肉从指缝满溢出，松开便是五个淡红的指印，色情的要死。男人叹口气，“果然都擦红了，宝贝真是娇气。”旁边有邪淫的笑声附和，“不耐操啊”。  
男人缓缓抽身出来，离开时小穴难耐地挽留发出“啵”的声音，不知谁鼻腔哼了一声，男人的气息明显粗乱了起来，拍拍他圆润的臀部，“别急，宝贝。”  
庄树抬手掩住脸面，死死咬住下嘴唇，发现自己被翻了个面，半伏在台上，男人抓着他的窄胯再次撞进来，背后位进的比原来更深，他被提起紧紧按在男人的肉根上贴紧囊袋，脚尖只能勉强点到地面，全凭男人拿捏。  
于是男人像打桩似的在他身上耕耘起来，每一下都撤出大半又狠狠撞到底，黏连处润滑剂和体液被摩擦成沫，男人一下下撞在他肉感的屁股上，带起黏腻色情的水声。手指伸到胸前揉搓红肿乳头，勾出一声声细碎的呜咽。庄树白皙的背部伏在墨绿色的桌球台上，随男人的动作耸动。男人粗粝的喘息喷在他背上，手指在他背上摩挲，“你真像故宫里头供着的珍宝。”  
男人加快了抽插的速度，捏住他分身前端，“宝贝，我们一起。”庄树大腿根抖了两下，随男人喷射在体内的滚烫精液一起释放出来。  
被撑开的艳红小洞一时合不上，灌进去的白浊混着透明体液慢慢从穴口流出来，沿着他的鼠蹊滴落到地板上，四周隐隐有抽气声，粗喘声。  
“树哥，你不要我们了吗？”小磷子哑着声在他耳边埋冤。“太过分了……”  
“我没有，要不管你们……为什么，这么做……”  
“你都要回学校做乖宝宝了，还会来搭理我们？”  
“宝贝，哥儿几个想这么做想很久了。”  
“从第一次帮你打架开始……”  
“不如让我们吃个饱……”  
“你穿着篮球背心短裤在我们面前晃的时候，真他妈比卖春的娘们还勾人……”

有手指伸进他嘴里搅动挑动他的舌头，又有人抓着他的屁股捅了进来……  
庄树不记得究竟换了几个人，他被操昏过去，又在抽插中醒来，也许每一人都来了一发。喂撑的小腹微微隆起，精液随着下一个人进出的动作溢出来。  
蒙着眼睛的领带被人扯掉，他一下子不习惯地眯起眼睛。成彬，凑过来亲吻他的额头沿着他的鼻梁轮廓，一直亲吻到嘴角，然后扶着青筋暴起的性器埋进他早就红肿泥泞不堪的小穴。成彬拉着他被束缚的双手环过他的脖颈，托着酸软不堪的腰，把他抱了起来，重力下坠的姿势让小洞完全撑开涨满，被悬空的不安感迫使庄树不由自主地抬腿勾住了他的腰背，成彬托着他的臀部轻轻颠了颠，庄树呜咽一声软软伏在他身上。成彬托着他走了几步，每走一步庄树都搂紧他发出小猫似的叫声，他笑了笑，走到旁边沙发座上。坐下的时候，龟头狠狠碾过庄树体内的敏感点，被吞吃得更深，他缩在成彬怀里，抽搐了几下射了出来。成彬差点被他高潮时绞紧的小穴激得缴械，他把庄树已经射的稀薄的体液抹在小腹上，拉过他细长的手指按到小腹上被顶得凸起的地方。  
“小树，摸到我了吗？”他亲吻庄树颈侧一颗小痣，语气温柔得仿佛爱侣。  
庄树还在高潮余韵中，脑内空白地点头。  
成彬亲掉他眼角因为生理反应淌出的眼泪，托起他白软肉感的屁股撞击挺送起来。庄树骑在他腿上，小穴因为这姿势全盘吃进了肉根，随着上下颠簸的动作吃力地吞吐，臀部重重拍在腿上被挤压变形，又被成彬肆意揉搓按捏，像两团可怜的白玉团子。  
“小树，后悔把我捞出来吗？”  
庄树摇摇头，“不……”说不出完整的话。  
庄树把下巴搁在他肩上喘息，嘴角唾液不受控制的滴下来，用细若游丝的声音求饶“轻一点……太深了……我不行了……”  
成彬摩挲着他后背支棱起的蝴蝶骨，哄道，“乖，叫老公就放过你。”  
庄树别过头，默不吭声。成彬的动作更加肆无忌惮，抽插处带起清晰的咕吱声，每一次半抬起后抓着庄树白嫩挺翘的臀瓣一把按到底，激烈得好像要把囊袋也送进去似的，起哄的口哨声混合着成彬拍打他屁股的脆响，烧断了他最后的神经，庄树感觉自己就像是箍在成彬性器上的套子，而且马上就要被捅破了。他终于哭叫出来，“老公……老公……我不要了。”同时分身也像哭泣似的淌出几乎透明的液体。  
成彬搂着他的腰，“乖，马上就射给你。”就着庄树痉挛的甬道深深抽插了几下，把几股热精撒到他深处。  
庄树颤抖着收回手抹了下汗湿的额头，喘着气推他，成彬揉着他布满指印的通红臀瓣，懒洋洋开口：“小树，别扭了，再把你老公扭硬了吃苦的可是自己。”兄弟们纷纷憋笑起来。庄树咬着嘴唇甩了他一巴掌。又被抓住手指细细吮咬。

最后是小磷子把他从成彬腿上抱下来，抱回桌球台上，解开领带，仔细擦拭庄树小腹、腿根一片狼藉的浊液。然后在他还在微微抽搐的大腿内侧印下一串湿吻。“树哥，你不能不要我们。”  
庄树努力平复着喘息，揉了揉手腕上殷红的勒痕，捞过桌球台上的衬衫套回到身上，手指打着颤扣不上扣子，小磷子跪着帮他扣整齐。桌边空悬着两条修长莹白的腿，腿根处满是红红紫紫的吻痕和掐印，装不下的乳白色的浓稠液体沿着他大腿根渐渐流下来。庄树舔舔有些干裂的嘴唇，用哑透了的声音叫大熊，“帮我点支烟。”

-fin-


End file.
